The Cyndaquil in Team SpiderSkarmory
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Wait, where am I? How could that Mudkip be speaking in perfect English? And when the heck did I become a Cyndaquil? Note: Includes references from SuperSkarmory's video game walkthrough.
1. A Storm at Sea

A/N: This fanfic is loosely inspired by SuperSkarmory's walkthrough for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. It will feature me and him as the main characters since we both have the same Mystery Dungeon game, so a lot of his lines in the fanfic are from his narration in his walkthrough. And SS, if you're reading this fanfic, thanks for the tip on using the items from Marowak Dojo for the Recycle Shop! I've been doing that ever since you mentioned it in your walkthrough. Now, onto the fanfic...

* * *

"Ugh... Where am I?"

I woke up after I heard that voice. It sounded male, but I couldn't see anyone else at first. What I did notice was that I found myself on the beach. And when I got up, I saw a Mudkip laying right next to me. From the looks of it, he also just woke up.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" I asked the Mudkip.

The Mudkip got up and looked at me in alarm. "Whoa, since when did Cyndaquils talk?" Judging by his voice, I knew that was the same voice I heard a few seconds ago.

Wait, did he just call me a Cyndaquil?

"You should talk!" I responded. "I never saw a talking Mudkip in my whole life!"

"Wait, Mudkip?" he asked. "I'm a human!"

"No, I see a talking Mudkip standing right in front of me," I insisted. "I'm the one who's a human."

"Not from what I see," the Mudkip insisted. "Just look at your reflection in the water."

I did, only to see a Cyndaquil right at me. Hold on...Cyndaquils are fire Pokemon, so that means...

"Th-This can't be me!" I stammered as I took a few steps back. "I'm not a Cyndaquil!"

"Well, you better believe it," the Mudkip said. "And I know I'm a human, so-" But he stopped as soon as he looked at his own reflection in the water.

"Oh my...goodness!" the Mudkip exclaimed. "I look so...epic." He smiled to himself, not surprised at all.

"SERIOUSLY?" I asked. "You're a treasoning Mudkip!"

"And you're a Cyndaquil," the Mudkip said as he looked at me. "The name's Eyan, by the way. And don't you forget it!"

"Karelia," I replied. "My name is Karelia."

"Okay then," Eyan said. "Now what do you say we figure out how I became a Mudkip?"

"Hold on, are you serious about being a human?" I asked. "Because I remember that I used to be a human."

"Maybe we were both humans," Eyan guessed. "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to find some help."

But just as Eyan was about to leave, I jumped in front of him. "Not without me," I said. "You must be forgetting that I was also a human. We need to stick together."

"You've got to be kidding me," Eyan said with an eye-roll. "Look, you seem like a nice gal, but how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"You might be pulling my leg," Eyan continued. "How do I know you're not some criminal whose trying to get on my good side?"

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

That voice came from a nearby Treecko, who was cornered by a Koffing and a Zubat.

"Can't figure it out?" the Zubat asked. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

"Wh-What?" the Treecko stammered.

"That's yours, isn't it?" the Zubat asked, referring to a rock pendant the Treecko was wearing.

"No! That...!" the Treecko began.

"Sorry, kiddo," the Zubat said. "We'll take that!" Then he snatched the pendant from the Treecko's neck, causing the Treecko to scream in alarm.

"Not gonna make a move to get that back?" the Koffing asked. "What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" Then he looked over at the Zubat. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"See you around, chicken," the Zubat said as he and the Koffing ran inside a nearby cave.

"Should we do something?" Eyan asked me.

"Why?" I asked in response. "It's not our problem."

"Hey you two!" the Treecko told me and Eyan. "Can you get my pendant back?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" I responded. "Can't you go get it yourself. It's your pendant."

"Well...yeah," the Treecko admitted.

"Then go get it!" I insisted as I gestured to the cave. "What's stopping you?"

"I...I..." the Treecko stammered.

"Um, Karelia..." Eyan said. "Maybe he can't fight them off." Then he approached the Treecko. "Don't worry, we'll get it."

"R-Really?" the Treecko asked, starting to look happy. "Th-Thank you!"

"Eyan...!" I exclaimed, not such what to tell him.

"It's like what you said earlier," Eyan recalled. "We have to stick together."

I groaned. "Fine," I said. "But after this, we're going our separate ways." Then I followed the strange Mudkip into the cave.


	2. Beach Cave

And so, me and Eyan walked through the cave in search of the Zubat and Koffing. Things were peaceful so far, but I felt reeeeeally uncomfortable in this place.

"You okay, Karelia?" Eyan asked. "You look nervous."

"I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen," I replied. "Like I might pass out any second."

Sure enough, the two of us came across a group of Kabutos. If I remember correctly, Kabutos are Rock and Water-type Pokemon. And I happen to be a Fire-type Pokemon.

In other words: I'm screwed.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight them," Eyan said. "Ready?"

But I was too scared to move as the Kabutos readied their Mud Shot attacks. I closed my eyes and embraced for impact.

But nothing happened.

Confused, I opened my eyes, only to see green energy. The Mud Shots were reflected off of the energy shield and hit them, knocking them out.

How the heck did I do that?

"What was that?" I asked as the energy shield disappeared.

"I think that was Protect," Eyan guessed. "I didn't know Cyndaquils can learn that move."

"Well apparently they can," I replied, still surprised at my special power.

* * *

After battling Shellders, Corsolas, Shellos', and more Kabutos, me and Eyan finally found Zubat and Koffing in a cave pit.

"Hey there, fools!" Eyan angrily exclaimed. "Give us the Treecko's treasure!"

"Treasure, you say?" the Zubat asked. "So that thing really is valuable, huh?"

"It could be worth more than we hoped for, I'd say," the Koffing said. "We might try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. All the more reason not to give it back!"

"If you want it back that badly, come and get it!" the Zubat challenged.

The battle began. I started off by using Protect in case the Zubat tried to use Supersonic on me. Eyan, however, through a Sleep Seed that he found in the cave at the Koffing, putting him to sleep. With that taken care of, me and Eyan knocked-out the Zubat with a double-Tackle attack. Once Koffing woke up, me and Eyan finished him off with another double-Tackle attack.

"Fine!" the Zubat said, tossing the pendant over to me. "Take it, then!"

"Don't think you're so awesome," the Koffing said. "Your victory was a fluke!"

"Yeah, you just remember that!" the Zubat said. Then he and the Koffing left.

* * *

Once me and Eyan made it back outside, I happily gave the Treecko his pendant.

"Thank you! Seriously!" the Treecko happily said as he put the pendant back on.

"Aw, it was nothing," Eyan replied. "I have nothing better to do."

"What's so special about that pendant anyway?" I asked.

"Take a closer look," the Treecko said. "The inscription on this stone forms a strange pattern."

"Interesting," Eyan commented.

"It's a family heirloom, actually," the Treecko admitted. "It's been passed down from generation to generation ever since my great-great-great grandmother found it. My dad gave it to me a few days ago. He told me he couldn't figure out what the symbol means, so now I have to figure it out."

"That's so cool!" I replied. "Did you figure anything out?"

"Not yet," the Treecko answered. "Just this morning, I headed for Wigglytuff's guild for answers, but I was mistaken for an intruder."

"Wait, Wigglytuff's guild?" I asked.

"It's where Pokemon train to be in an exploration team," the Treecko said. "So anyway, what are you two going to do now?"

"Easy," Eyan said with a smile. "I'm going to start up a TooYube account, get thousands of subscribers, and become a famous video gamer."

The Treecko didn't get what Eyan was talking about. "Okay...well, good luck with...whatever you just said," the Treecko said. "I'm just going to head back home..."

As the Treecko ran off, Eyan didn't get what just happened. "Why did that Treecko look at me like I was crazy?"

"I don't think TooYube exists in this world," I guessed. "Personally, I'm interested in what he said about exploration teams and all that stuff. Feel free to come with me, though."

Eyan groaned. "Oh, alright," he said. "I'll come with you as long as I'm leader."

As me and Eyan headed in the direction where the Treecko went, I could have sworn Eyan looked like he was going to regret his decision...


	3. Joining the Guild

Eventually, me and Eyan arrived at an usual-looking building that was shaped like a Wigglytuff. I might have been calm, but Eyan suddenly looked scared.

"Oh my goodness, that thing...is scary!" Eyan yelped. "It's a giant Wigglytuff!" He turned around. "I'm out, see ya!"

I got in front of Eyan before he could leave. "Don't tell me your scared of Wigglytuffs," I said.

"Their eyes are huge!" Eyan hollered. "Like they're staring into my soul!"

"Please, it's just part of the building," I insisted. "But if you're that scared, I'll enter first." But just as I set foot on a grate, I heard two voices.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint!"

"The footprint is Cyndaquil's! The footprint is Cyndaquil's!"

The voices startled me, but I stayed put. Eventually, the second voice spoke up again.

"Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

"'Stranger'?" Eyan repeated. "I'm a stranger, really? Thought everyone knew me."

I got off the grate so Eyan could get on it, but he didn't move. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, that grate looks slightly unsafe," Eyan commented. "Correction, that thing looks very unsafe."

"Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!"

"Alright, bossy!" Eyan responded as he got on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Mudkip's! The footprint is Mudkip's!"

After a few seconds passed, the second voice spoke up again.

"OK, good enough! ENTER!"

The building's gate opened, allowing me and Eyan to enter.

"Maybe we should turn around..." Eyan suggested. "There's no need to be going into that giant Wigglytuff-shaped building..."

"Come on, you big chicken," I insisted as I nudged Eyan into the entrance.

* * *

Inside the guild, Eyan still looked unsure. "Why are we here again?" he asked.

"Because this could help us with our unknown past," I answered.

That's when a Chatot approached us. "Excuse me!" he said. "It was you two that just came in, right?"

"Yes, that was us," Eyan answered.

"I'm Chatot!" the Chatot said. "I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokemon! Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!"

"Um... We're not salespeople and we do not have any surveys," Eyan said. "We want to form an exploration team."

"Well, well, well!" Chatot said with a smile. "I wish you had told me up front that you want to be an exploration team! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!"

As me and Eyan followed Chatot, I noticed Eyan looked annoyed. I figured he was starting to hate Chatot, so I knew was going to have to restrain him if he goes over the edge...

* * *

Chatot brought us to a room in the second floor, which was apparently Wigglytuff's room. "Guildmaster!" Chatot said. "I present to you two Pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices."

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff happily exclaimed, accidentally scaring Eyan. "I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name?"

"It's obviously Team Skarmory," Eyan said. "Because they rock!"

"But neither one of us are Skarmorys," I pointed out.

"What were you thinking of?" Eyan asked.

"Team Spiderman!" I answered. "I don't know why, but the sound of it is so awes-mazing!"

"'Spiderman'?" Eyan repeated. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's better than Team Skarmory," I insisted.

"No problem!" Wigglytuff said as he took out a book and pen. "Since neither of you can agree on a team name, I'll register your team as Spider-Skarmory as a compromise." He then wrote the team name in the book. "Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team! I present you with this commemoration."

Chatot gave Eyan a Pokemon Exploration Team Kit. It included two Explorer Badges (one for each of us), a Wonder Map, and a Treasure Bag. I looked into the Treasure Bag and found two items: a Joy Ribbon and a Minty Bow.

"These two items are special," Wigglytuff explained. "I'm sure they will help you on your adventure!"

I picked up the Minty Bow and tied it around my neck with the bow part in the back, while Eyan put on the Joy Ribbon so it looked like a black scarf tied around his neck. "Wow, I look great!" I happily said, feeling somewhat stronger. "It's like a stat booster and a fashion statement all in one!"

"Thanks for the items," Eyan told Wigglytuff. "We'll do our best."

"Yup," Wigglytuff replied. "But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best to train!"

"We sure will," I said.

"Let's do this, Karelia!" Eyan cheered, clearly enthusiastic. "Yeah!"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Chatot brought us to a room. "This is your room!" he explained.

"Fascinating," Eyan commented.

"You will live here while you work for us," Chatot continued. "Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all."

As Chatot left, I noticed Eyan looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm a late sleeper," Eyan explained. "I don't think this is going to work out very well."

"I don't think it will be that big of a deal," I said. "We're on the first step to figuring out what happened to us. Just think about how exciting this is!"

"Right now, I'm thinking about what I've gotten myself into," Eyan nervously replied.


	4. The Search for a Pearl

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!"

Eyan yet out a yelp in surprise. "Shut up!" he complained.

"Eyan, I don't think it's me," I said. Sure enough, I was right.

"Why are you still, ASLEEP?" a nearby Loudred asked. "WAKE UP! C'mon! Snap OUT of it!"

"Do I have to kill you?" Eyan muttered under his breath.

"I'm Loudred!" the Loudred explained. "And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it..." He shuttered. "YOWEEE! That would be one very scary scene! I've got goose bumps just thinking about it! YEESH! So ANYWAY, I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!"

As Loudred left, I let out a small cough. "Geez, I feel dizzy..."

"Well my ears are ringing," Eyan replied. "But I don't want to see Wigglytuff mad. Now come on."

* * *

It wasn't long before the two of us joined the other apprentices on the second floor. "You're LATE, rookies!" Loudred said.

"Hush!" Chatot yelped. "Your voice is ridiculously loud!"

I quietly snorted a laugh at Chatot's hypocritical comment.

"Everyone seems to be present," Chatot said. "Very well. Let us conduct the morning address. Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

Wigglytuff left his room and stood in front of the apprentices. "OK, Pokemon!" Chatot said. "Let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

Me and Eyan watched the apprentices say some kind of chant. Apparently we needed to know this for when we wake up.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"OK, Pokemon! Get to work!" Chatot said.

"HOORAY!" the apprentices cheered. Then they all went their separate ways as Wigglytuff went back to his room.

But now, I wasn't sure what to do. "I don't know about you, but I'm heading back to bed," Eyan said as he headed for our room.

But then, I noticed some kind of picture on the wall. It showed a Pachirisu, a Lucario, a Mamoswine, and an Ambipom. It looked strange, especially with the Pachirisu wearing glasses. I decided to ask Chatot what the picture meant.

"Um...Chatot," I said.

"Yes Karelia?" Chatot asked.

"Who are those Pokemon?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

"Why that's Team Martian!" Chatot happily answered. "They were the very first apprentices to graduate from this guild! They might have joined separately, but they graduated as a team! Not only do they explore all over the planet, but they're also a part-time band! Puff-Puff Humbert the Pachirisu is the team leader and lead singer. He might be short-tempered, but his leadership skills are fascinating. Benatar Patterson is the second-in-command and guitarist. He's considered the fan favorite among a lot of female Pokemon. DeeJay Stevens the Mamoswine is the strategist and disk jockey. Whenever his teammates need help, he's more than happy to explain different scenarios. And finally, there's Axel Chains the Ambipom, the combat expert and drummer. He does most of the fighting when he and his teammates face a tough opponent."

"Wow," I commented. "They seem to be the best explorers that ever existed."

"All of our apprentices strive to be just as strong as Team Martian," Chatot continued. "That picture over there is for motivation."

"Well, I'm motivated to get started with the training!" I said.

"That's wonderful!" Chatot commented. "Now, where's your Mudkip friend Eyan?"

I groaned. "Let me go get him..."

* * *

After I dragged Eyan out of bed, Chatot brought the two of us over to a bulletin board on the first floor. "You're just beginners," Chatot said. "We'll have to start you off with this assignment. This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from various regions post requests here. You're aware that bad Pokemon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?"

"No..." I admitted.

"Time is getting out of whack," Chatot explained. "It has caused an outbreak of bad Pokemon. Perhaps because of all that, we have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In additions, there has also been a mass outbreak of mystery dungeons."

"'Mystery dungeons'?" Eyan repeated.

"Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons," Chatot said. "So let's look for a job that you should perform!" After looking at the board for about a second, Chatot gave me a flyer. "As, yes. Maybe this will do."

**Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? Please help me, exploration team members! -From Spoink**

After me and Eyan read it, I knew Eyan was going to complain about the assignment, so I discreetly kicked him before he could say anything. "We'll be more than happy to do the assignment," I told Chatot with a smile on my face.

"I must warn you about a few things," Chatot said. "You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if either of you faint. You'll also lose half of your money as well as half of your items or more. Just remember keep track of each other's health and you'll be fine."

* * *

As soon as the two of us arrived at the bluff's entrance, Eyan was still angry about the assignment. "Why did you kick me earlier?" he asked. "Don't you want to explore undiscovered areas and find treasure?"

"Yeah, but this is highly important," I explained. "If a Spoink loses his or her pearl, he or she will get weak. I don't want that to happen."

"Oh, alright," Eyan said, then he followed me into the bluff.


	5. Drenched Bluff

And so, me and Eyan searched through the bluff for the pink pearl. The inhabitants were Anoriths, Lipeeps, Chinglings, and Shellos', so I obviously had a type disadvantage. It's a good thing I was able to shield myself using Protect when I faced a ton of water attacks.

After searching for what felt like hours, Eyan noticed something up ahead. "There's the pearl!" he said. And sure enough, he was right. There was that pink pearl Spoink needed.

* * *

Back at the guild, Spoink used his psychic powers to get the pearl back on his head. "Th-Thank you!" he said. "That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!" Then he gave me a Protein, a Calcium, an Iron and 2,000 Poke.

"Yeah, we're so rich!" Eyan cheered.

"We get to keep all of this?" I asked.

"Of course! Of course!" Spoink answered. "That's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell!" Then he left the guild.

"This is great!" Eyan said. "I can retire at the age of fifteen! Woohoo!"

"Well done, team!" Chatot said. "But I must have 90% of the Poke."

"WHAT?" Eyan yelped, starting to get angry.

"Most of the money from jobs goes to the guildmaster, you see!" Chatot explained.

I knew Eyan was going to snap, so I calmly stepped in. "Is it because the money is needed to keep the guild operating?" I asked.

"Precisely!" Chatot said. "You are one smart Cyndaquil to figure that out so quickly."

"But-" Eyan began.

"That's how it works in business," I said, so I gave Chatot 1,800 Poke.

* * *

That night, after eating dinner with everyone else in the guild, me and Eyan headed for our room. "Still can't believe that birdbrain robbed us," Eyan said, still angry at Chatot.

"It's just so this guild can still function," I reminded my Mudkip partner. "We can't do anything else about it."

"We can quit," Eyan suggested.

"Dude, we need this guild training to figure out what happened to us," I pointed out. "Now we better get some sleep. Loudred will barge in here next morning to wake us up."

Eyan grumbled under his breath before he and I went to sleep.


	6. Treasure Town

After starting off the morning with Eyan getting angry at Loudred and reciting the morning chant, I was ready to do more training. Eyan, on the other hand, went back to bed. I really need a better teammate...

So after dragging Eyan out of bed yet again, Chatot brought us to a different board on the first floor. "Today, we'll have you do a job listen on this board," Chatot explained. "Take a closer look at the flyers."

"Sweet!" Eyan commented. "Are these famous explorers?"

"The Pokemon posted here are outlaws," Chatot continued. "They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for committing crimes, so there are bounties on their heads. In other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive Pokemon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem. But don't worry! The bad Pokemon out there come in all shades of badness! Some of those Pokemon are completely wicked, through and through, but there are also bad Pokemon who are merely petty thieves. So you've got evil to naughty and everything in between! I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching a superbad Pokemon. So look over these posters, then select a Pokemon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice! It's all a part of your training. You'll work through it, I'm sure! But I suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent. So I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities. Bidoof?"

A Bidoof walked over to Chatot. "You called?"

"These are the new recruits that just joined us," Chatot told Bidoof. "Take them and show them around the town."

"I'll do just that!" Bidoof reported with a salute.

"This is Bidoof," Chatot told me and Eyan. "He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders."

Eyan clearly looked annoyed at that, but a quick kick was all I had to do so he wouldn't yell at Chatot. So as Chatot left, Bidoof approached me and Eyan, looking thrilled about something. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm glad to have members junior to me!" Bidoof said. "I'm almost overcome right now. I might just blubber with happiness! Before you two signed on, I was the most recent rookie." He took a deep breath. "Well, I'd best show you around. Come with me, please."

* * *

After getting a brief tour of the guild's interior, Bidoof brought us outside to a small town. "This it the main square for the local Pokemon," he explained. "It's called Treasure Town. That over there is Duskull Bank. You can save your money there. And that over there is the Electivire Link Shop. That's where you can do things like link moves together. Here we have Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items here. And there's Kangaskhan Storage. If you have precious items that you can't afford to lose, give them to Aunty Kangaskhan before you go on an adventure. And those are the basic places that exploration teams visit."

"Thanks Bidoof," I said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Bidoof replied. "Meet me back at the guild when you're all ready to go."

Once Bidoof left, me and Eyan walked around Treasure Town for a bit. "So what's with the picture I noticed hanging on a wall on the guild's second floor?" Eyan asked.

"Chatot told me while you tried to sneak in a quick snooze yesterday," I explained. "That's a picture of Team Martian, an exploration team who's also a part-time band. They're also the very first apprentices to graduate from the guild."

"That's it?" Eyan asked. "I don't get the part-time band thing, but they were the first apprentices to graduate from the guild? What else did Chatot tell you?"

"Just the teammates," I recalled. "Maybe some of the locals know about them."

And so, me and Eyan asked the other Pokemon in town about Team Martian. Apparently they were selected to be apprentices because Wigglytuff sensed something about them that made them worthy students. They were also the very first explorers to discover a dark secret behind the town, but no one was willing to tell us what that was.

After talking to the locals, we headed over to Kecleon Market to buy some supplies. After browsing the items currently for sale, me and Eyan agreed to buy some Sleep Seeds. Then an Azurill and a Marill approached the store.

"Ah! Little Marill and Azurill!" the green Kecleon said. "Welcome, my young friends!"

"Hello," Azurill said. "May I buy an apple?"

"Oh, most certainly!" the green Kecleon answered as the two Pokemon bought an apple.

"Thank you, Misters Kecleon!" Marill said.

"No, than you, my young friends!" the green Kecleon said. "You are to be admired!" Then Marill and Azurill left.

"You see, those delightful children are brothers," the green Kecleon explained to me and Eyan. "Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick. So those youngsters come and do the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable. Though very young, they've stepped up and taken charge."

Suddenly, Marill and Azurill ran back. "There was an extra apple!" Azurill said.

"We didn't pay for this many," Marill pointed out.

"That, young friends, is a gift from me and my brother," the green Kecleon explained. "Please, share it among yourselves and do enjoy."

"Really?" Marill asked.

"Yay!" Azurill cheered. "Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!"

Just as the two Pokemon were about to leave, Azurill tripped and dropped an apple. "You guys get freebies?" Eyan asked as he gave the apple back to Azurill. But then, Eyan froze in place, like he was in deep thought...


	7. Fear Eyan's Psychic Abilities

After a few milliseconds, Eyan snapped back to reality. He looked startled, not knowing Azurill already left.

"You alright, Eyan?" I asked.

"I heard someone screaming for help," Eyan explained. "Maybe I just heard things because I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Come on, dude," I said. "Let's head back to the guild. Bidoof's probably waiting for us."

* * *

On the way back to the guild, me and Eyan saw Marill and Azurill again. Only this time they were with a Mamoswine.

"Yaaaay!" Azurill cheered.

"Thank you!" Marill told the Mamoswine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh! Hi!" Azurill said.

"Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us," Marill explained. "We've been looking all over, but we haven't found it yet! Then Mr. Stevens took a break from exploring with his teammates and he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it. We're so happy about this!"

Wait, did Marill say 'Mr. Stevens'? I remember Chatot mentioning that last name yesterday. Unless I'm mistaken, that Mamoswine is none other DeeJay from Team Martian!

"Thank you, Mr. Stevens!" Azurill said.

"Anything for a friend," DeeJay replied. "I hope Puff doesn't mind me helping you out. Now let's get going."

And so, the group left. But then Eyan started to space out again. "Hello?" I asked. "Eyan?"

"Huh?" Eyan muttered, snapping out of it.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"How I might be a psychic," Eyan said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I had a dizzy spell," Eyan explained. "Then I saw Azurill being threatened by a Drowzee."

"I don't think that would happen," I said. "He and Marill have DeeJay from Team Martian to protect them."

"That was DeeJay?" Eyan asked. "The brains behind Team Martian?"

"Chatot told me yesterday," I recalled. "I'll explain later once we're done with today's assignment."

* * *

Back at the guild, Bidoof was ready to give us an assignment. "Reckon you all are ready!" Bidoof said. "Then let's pick ourselves a lawbreaker for you to find."

"Stand clear! Updating listing! Stand clear! Updating listing!"

The board panels were suddenly flipped over. "What the heck just happend?" I asked.

"The Outlaw Notice Board and the Job Bulletin Board are set up on revolving panels," Bidoof explained. "While the panels are flipped over, a Pokemon named Dugtrio swaps out the old jobs with new ones."

"Really?" I asked, impressed by what Bidoof said so far.

"Updating data is Dugtrio's job," Bidoof continued. "He tunnels his way to our guild, then he flips the panels and updates the data. This job doesn't get noticed much, but it's very important. That's why Dugtrio takes such great pride in the job he does!"

"Update completed! Stand clear!" Dugtrio announced. "Update completed! Stand clear!" Then he flipped the panels again.

"The list of outlaws has been refreshed, so let's select one," Bidoof said.

After looking at the poster, I saw one that caught my eye. It showed a picture of a Drowzee. "Hey Eyan, didn't you say something about a Drowzee?" I asked as I showed my Mudkip partner the poster.

Eyan gasped. "I am psychic!" he happily said.

"Dude, that means Drowzee is a criminal," I said. "We better see what the four-one-one is."

* * *

Outside the guild, we saw Marill and DeeJay right near the watering hole. DeeJay looked seriously injured and Marill was putting bandages on him.

"Yo Marill!" Eyan said. "I just discovered that I'm psychic!"

"What happened to DeeJay?" I asked Marill. "And where's Azurill?"

"After we left, we went looking for the lost item together," Marill explained. "But before I knew it, Azurill disappeared and DeeJay was attacked by some unknown Pokemon. I called and called! But Azurill didn't come back. I got scared."

"Where did Azurill go?" I asked.

"Th-That way!" Marill stammered, pointing at the crossroads. Then he continued to help DeeJay as me and Eyan went off in search for Azurill.


	8. In Pursuit of that Young Azurill

It wasn't long before me and Eyan arrived a mountainous place. "Are you sure this is what you saw in your vision?" I asked.

"Yep," Eyan replied. "This looks like the place. Now let's go!"

The place was far more difficult than I thought. We faced Machops, Geodudes, Doduos, Spinaraks, Starlys, Nidorinas, and Nidorinos. We also learned some new moves along the way. I learned SmokeScreen and Ember, while Eyan learned Mud-Slap and Water Gun.

But that wasn't enough to fight off a huge group of Spinaraks. They kept on slowing us down with their webbing. And their Poison Stings were weakening me. I didn't think I was going to make it.

"Hydro Pump!"

The Spinaraks were hit by a flurry of water attacks, causing them to run off. Those water attacks came from a nearby Squirtle. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"No..." I said. "I was poisoned by those Spinaraks."

"Here," the Squirtle said, taking out a pink berry. "Eat this. It's a Pecha Berry."

I ate the Pecha Berry and before I knew it, I was no longer poisoned. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," the Squirtle replied. "I'm Blast-Toys, and I live here in Mt. Bristle."

"Mt. Bristle?" Eyan asked.

"It's the name of this place," Blast-Toys explained. "So what are you two doing here?"

"I'm Karelia, and this is Eyan," I said. "We're Team Spider-Skarmory, an exploration team."

"Exploration team?" Blast-Toys asked. "What's that?"

"A team that explores areas," Eyan answered. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I was born," Blast-Toys admitted. "But seriously, what brings you here?"

"We're trying to find an Azurill," I explained. "Have you seen him?"

"Maybe he went to the peak," Blast-Toys guessed. "If you want, I can bring you two there."

"That's great!" I happily said.

* * *

The three of us arrived at the peak faster than I thought. Blast-Toys knew a lot of shortcuts, so we didn't have to face any more of the local Pokemon. Me and Eyan probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the friendly Squirtle. Then we heard two voices.

"If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!"

"H-H-H...HELP!"

"I recognize those voices!" Eyan said. "That was exactly like in my vision!"

I knew exactly what to do. "Stop right there!" I exclaimed as I ran over to a Drowzee.

"H-How did you find this place?" the Drowzee asked.

"We're Team Spider-Skarmory, an exploration team!" I said as I showed him my Exploration Badge. "No criminal can escape us!"

"An exploration team?" the Drowzee asked. "You came to apprehend me?"

Eyan walked over to me. "We're gonna take you down a peg or two!" he said.

The Drowzee chuckled. "I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day," he said. "But never one like you two!" He chuckled again. "This should be a laugh. Let's see if you can take me down. Show me what you've got!"

The battle began. I used Protect to shield myself, but then Eyan used Growl to lower the Drowzee's attack stat. However, he dodged the stat-lowering attack his his ability Forewarn. Eyan panicky threw his Sleep Seed at him, forgetting Drowzees also have the ability Insomnia.

"Dude, use Mud-Slap!" I hollered as I temporarily blinded the Drowzee with SmokeScreen.

"Oh yeah!" Eyan said, then he used Mud-Slap on the Drowzee, lowering his accuracy. Then we kept on attacking the Drowzee with me using Ember and Eyan using Mud-Slap until the vicious psychic-type Pokemon was defeated.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Azurill as me and Eyan approached him.

"I'm OK," Azurill replied.

"That's good," Eyan said. "Now let's take you home."

* * *

After the police department of the area (a Magnezone and a group Magnemites) arrested the Drowzee and Azurill was reunited with Marill, Blast-Toys helped me and Eyan get back to Treasure Town. But before he left, I wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Blast-Toys," I said. "You did I nice job helping me and my partner get to the peak. You really are good with identifying locations."

"I'm actually a traveler," Blast-Toys explained. "I've been to countless other places and I know how to survive Mystery Dungeons."

"Maybe you can help us with those other places," I suggested. "How about you join Team Spider-Skarmory?"

"Eh, I don't know..." Blast-Toys sadly admitted. "I spent my whole life living outside civilized areas."

"I'll talk it over with Chatot," I said. "The team could use a wilderness survivor like you."


	9. The Mysterious Gear

A/N: Blast-Toys is really the Pokemon version of fellow fanfic writer ChloroFax. He has Explorers of Time, so I allowed him to be in this fanfic. Now, back to the story...

* * *

In the guild, we found out Officer Magnezone awarded us with 3,000 Poke. But because 90% of the money needed to keep the guild running, I gave Chatot 2,700 Poke. Of course, Eyan was still angry about it, but I made sure he didn't yell at Chatot.

"Chatot, can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Sure, Karelia!" Chatot replied. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, me and Eyan were able to make our way to Mt. Bristle peak thanks to this Squirtle," I explained. "His name's Blast-Toys, and he grew up exploring foreign land. I was thinking that a wilderness survivor like him would make a great addition to the team. So Chatot, can he join Team Spider-Skarmory."

"A wilderness survivor, huh?" Chatot asked, then he approached the Squirtle. "Can you come with me to the guildmaster?"

* * *

After a few minutes, Chatot and Blast-Toys left Wigglytuff's guild. "Your request has been accepted," Chatot said. "From now on, Blast-Toys in an official member of Team Spider-Skarmory!"

"Thanks Chatot!" I happily said. "You excited, Blast-Toys?"

"I guess," Blast-Toys replied. "I hope it's better than exploring alone."

* * *

That night, after eating dinner, me and my two teammates were in our room talking. Wait, let me rephrase that. Me and Blast-Toys were talking. Eyan went to sleep early due to Loudred.

"So you and Eyan woke up on the beach a few days ago with only the memories of being humans and what your names are?" Blast-Toys asked.

"Pretty much," I said. "A Treecko told us about this guild, so I decided training here would help us figure out what happened to us."

"That's the second weirdest thing I ever heard," Blast-Toys said. "Nothing is weirder than the dark secret Team Martian discovered years ago."

"You know about Team Martian?" I asked.

"Of course!" Blast-Toys said. "I'm a huge fan of their songs! I even met them when they were exploring Mt. Bristle one time. But then...something happened."

"What?" I asked.

"I...barely remember it," Blast-Toys admitted. "But I think it had to do with some kind of gear. If I remember correctly, they were the only ones who questioned the gear's existence."

"Can I ask them about what happened?" I asked.

"You can't," Blast-Toys said. "If they try explaining it, they just end up coughing. Apparently it was so scary, no one in the team can tell anyone else about it."

That was very strange. Apparently Team Martian uncovered a dark secret involving a gear. But why won't they tell anyone about it?


	10. Exploring the Waterfall

Five days later, me, Eyan, and Blast-Toys completed one successful job after another. Having Blast-Toys join the team was the best decision I ever had. He knew how to make it through a mystery dungeon with ease.

"Everyone, listen up," Chatot said. "I have an important announcement to make. Far to the northeast, then farther into its outmost reaches, there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest. In Treeshroud Forest, time has apparently stopped."

We were all surprised by this news. "What?" Eyan asked.

"Huh?" Diglett asked.

"What did you say?" Sunflora asked.

"You're saying time stopped?" Corphish asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Chatot said. "Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The wind has stopped, the clouds are motionless, and dewdrops on leaves won't fall. They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped."

"T-Time has stopped?" Dugtrio asked.

"But...how could something this awful happen?" Sunflora asked. "It's unthinkable!"

"Yes, the unthinkable has happened," Chatot continued. "Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was stolen!"

"Huh?" Bidoof asked.

"The Time gear was s-stolen?" Dugtrio asked.

"That's what made time stop!" Corphish realized.

"I'd heard it was possible!" Chimecho said. "But now it's really happened."

"Time Gear?" I asked. "What the heck is that?"

I noticed Blast-Toys looked like he realized something. "Remember when I told you about that gear last night?" he asked. "I just remembered that was a Time Gear! They're supposedly very important in areas. Not even criminals want to steal them."

"I don't get it, though!" Loudred said. "Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?"

"Quiet, everyone!" Chatot called out. "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately it we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all."

As the apprentices went to their respective areas, Eyan, of course, headed back to bed. After I dragged him out of bed again, Chatot wanted to speak to me and my two teammates.

"You've become quite good at your work," Chatot said.

"Well obviously," Eyan remarked.

"I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee," Chatot continued. "That was very admirable! So! You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team."

Eyan gasped. "This calls for another gaspy face," he said.

"Let me see your Wonder Map," Chatot said.

I opened the Wonder Map and showed it to Chatot. "Treasure Town is here," he explained. "And over here is where we would like you to investigate. See? There is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret. And that's where you come in. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there. That is all. Do you understand what this mission entails?"

"Understood," I replied as I put away the Wonder Map.

"Good!" Chatot said. "All right, I'll leave you all to throughly investigate the waterfall!"

* * *

Before heading off to the waterfall, the three of us headed into town to get some supplies. That's when Eyan noticed some kind of hole. "What's with those mysterious sets of steps?" he asked.

I read the sign. "It says 'Spinda's Cafe! A Shop of Hopes and Dreams, Opening Soon! Win Big!'."

"What does that mean?" Blast-Toys asked.

I shrugged in response. "I guess we'll find out once it opens," I said.

So anyway, we arrived at Treasure Town and got ready for exploring the waterfall. The first stop was at Aunty Kangaskhan's place so Eyan could drop off some extra Blue Gummis, a Max Elixir, a Stun Seed, and an X-Eye Seed. Then we went over to Duskull Bank to drop off our Poke so we wouldn't have to worry about losing some money. And after going over our current IQ Skills with Chimecho, we were all set to go.


	11. Waterfall Cave

It wasn't long before the three of us arrived at the waterfall. "Well, doesn't that look beautiful," Eyan said, commenting on the scenery. "Now what?"

I tried to get close to the waterfall, but I couldn't go right near it. The water was coming down so hard, the pressure felt like it would hurt me. But Eyan made the stupid mistake to approach the waterfall, and...

SPLASH!

Eyan was thrown back. "I am such an idiot..." he muttered under his breath. Then he stared blankly for a while. I got used to that eventually. Whenever he spaced out like that, I would talk to Blast-Toys about the current scenario.

"So Blast-Toys, any advice?" I asked my Squirtle buddy.

"I don't know," Blast-Toys admitted. "I've explored countless places that had water, but not like this. I'm actually stumped on this one."

"Hey guys, I think I got an idea," Eyan said, finally coming back to reality. "There might be a hidden cave behind here, so we should jump into the waterfall." He took a few steps back. "After you."

"What, are you scared?" I jokingly asked.

"What? No!" Eyan insisted. "I just don't wanna be the first one to get my skull smashed into the ground in case I was just crazily daydreaming."

I took a deep breath and faced the waterfall. I'm actually glad I ended up as a Cyndaquil instead of some other fire-type Pokemon. Cyndaquils and their evolved forms can put out their exposed flames when they feel like it. So with that in mind, I ran towards the waterfall and braced for impact.

* * *

I found myself in some kind of cave. And right after I went, Eyan and Blast-Toys did the same thing I did.

Eyan looked around. "See, I told ya I'm right," he told me. "And you doubted me."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on you two," I said. "Let's get going."

This cave was bigger than the previous dungeons we visited, and there was water everywhere. We faced Psyducks, Poliwags, Grimers, Tangelas, Woopers, Lotads, Surskits, Barboaches, and Whiscashes. I even learned a new move: Quick Attack! It came in handy when I confronted several Psyducks.

Eventually, we arrived at a dead end. Eyan was the first to notice a huge gem at a wall. "Giant pretty gemstone..." he said in awe.

"Why don't you get it then?" Blast-Toys asked. "Finders keepers."

"Well, A: it's a gigantic gem," Eyan pointed out. "B: it looks heavy. And C: I don't have arms."

"Well I don't have opposable thumbs," I said. "And you did see it first, so..."

Eyan groaned, then he tried to pull the gem out. Nothing happened.

"Any ideas?" Blast-Toys asked.

"We can use out powers to loosen it," I suggested. "I'll go first."

"What? No!" Eyan yelped. "You'll turn the gem into soot if you do that! Let us water types do it instead." Then he used Water Gun on the gem. Nothing happened.

"Let's see if Hydro Pump is more affective," Blast-Toys said, then he used the move on the gem.

CLICK.

A loud rumble was suddenly heard. "What did you do?" Eyan asked Blast-Toys.

"I think I accidentally pushed it in with Hydro Pump," Blast-Toys admitted.

But before I could tell Blast-Toys how maybe it triggered a trap, we were washed away by a huge gush of water.

* * *

SPLASH!

I didn't get what just happened. One minute, we were in a dark cave. But the next minute, we were in some kind of small lake with other Pokemon.

"Hi, hi!" a Teddiursa said. "Are you three OK? You plopped down from nowhere! Oh, you startled everyone!"

"Well, it could have been worse," Eyan commented.

"Where are we?" I asked the Teddiursa.

"This is the Hot Spring," the Teddiursa answered.

"Really?" Blast-Toys asked.

"Indeed!" a nearby Torkoal replied, standing right near the water. "This is the Hot Spring. The Hot Spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints. Many Pokemon visit here. Tell me, youngster, do you have a map?"

"Um, yeah, we do have a map," Eyan said as he showed the Torkoal the Wonder Map.

"There," the Torkoal said. "We are here. This is the Hot Spring's location."

"We came all the way from this waterfall," I explained.

"My goodness! It was the water you all this way?" the Torkoal asked as Eyan put away the Wonder Map. "What a long journey that must have been! Let the Hot Spring was away your fatigue before you your way home."

So me, Eyan, and Blast-Toys relaxed in the Hot Spring before heading back home. Wait until Chatot hears about the report!


	12. An Expedition?

Back at the guild, we told Chatot about the huge discovery. And sure enough, I was right about his response.

"This is a major discovery!" Chatot cheerfully exclaimed. "After all, no one know about the presence of a cave behind the waterfall before now! Congratulations you two! Your waterfall discovery is just amazing! The guildmaster must be told!"

However, Eyan looked worried. "Um, guys..." he said. "I think Wigglytuff was there before."

"That's inconceivable!" Chatot insisted. "If that were so, the guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place!"

"Can you just check?" Eyan asked.

"Oh, alright," Chatot said. "I will confirm it with the guildmaster."

After about a minute, Chatot left Wigglytuff's room. "When I aksed the guildmaster, he mulled it over for a bit," Chatot reported. "And then he said he has never been there before. I'm sorry Eyan, but you were wrong. It must have been some other Wigglytuff who explored the waterfall, not the guildmaster."

* * *

After eating dinner (and staying up for a few hours with the other apprentices to tell each other scary stories), me, Eyan, and Blast-Toys headed for our room. But before we could get some sleep, Chatot brought us to Wigglytuff. Apparently he wanted to tell us something important.

"Guildmaster, I've brought you Team Spider-Skarmory," Chatot said.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff said. "Your team went through a lot today! But don't worry! I'm keeping watch on your activities! I should tell you why I called you here. We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!"

"The guild will go explore someplace far away!" Chatot explained. "It's much harder than exploring our nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully select which guild members go on the expedition."

"Usually, we would never consider rookies to be expedition members," Wigglytuff continued. "But you two are working very hard! That's why we're making a special exception this time! We decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition!"

"Just remember that you haven't been selected as expedition members yet," Chatot informed. "There is still time before we set out on the expedition. If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition."

"I'm sure you three can do it!" Wigglytuff encouraged. "Try hard!"


	13. Meg the Chikorita

A/N: This chapter includes an idea I got from cakedecorator. It actually helps since I was planning on putting a similar idea in the story.

* * *

The next morning, after Eyan got annoyed at Loudred for the umpteenth time and we recited the usual chant, Chatot had an announcement to make.

"As I was explaining, there is a lake far to the east," Chatot said. "There are many aspects of that lake that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while."

"An expedition, you say?" Bidoof asked.

"It's been a long time since we went on an expedition!" Sunflora pointed out.

"But that means you're going to be selecting members for the expedition from ALL of us again, right?" Loudred asked.

"Precisely!" Chatot answered. "We will depart in several days. Over these next few days, we will select the most worthy apprentices. The chosen member will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition!"

Then we all went our separate ways. After I dragged Eyan out of bed, we (along with Blast-Toys) headed for the first floor to do any assignments.

* * *

On the first floor, there was a Chikorita in front of the Job Bulletin Board. She posted a flyer on the board. And I don't know why, but Blast-Toys looked like he knew who that Chikorita was.

The Chikorita turned around, and she smiled. "Blast-Toys!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Do you know her?" Eyan asked Blast-Toys.

"Of course I do!" Blast-Toys answered. "This is Meg, my best friend!"

"Who are these Pokemon?" Meg asked.

"My teammates," Blast-Toys explained. "This is Eyan the Mudkip and Karelia the Cyndaquil. We're Team Spider-Skarmory, an exploration team. So, what are you doing here? And why aren't you wearing your Bright Veil?"

"That's the problem," Meg explained, pointed at her flyer. I read it. Apparently she lost her Bright Veil in a place called Oran Forest.

"Do you think maybe you can help me find it?" Meg asked.

"Of course!" Blast-Toys cheerfully said. "Anything for a good friend!"

* * *

As we were about to head over to Treasure Town, a Wynaut and a Wobbuffet saw us. "Oh! A customer, is it not?" the Wynaut asked. "Good day, is it not? The new shop, Spinda's Cafe, is now open! This wonderful shop is overflowing with hopes and dreams, is it not?"

"Huh?" Eyan asked. "Hopes and dreams?"

"That's right!" the Wobbuffet exclaimed.

"Hey! Why not come on in?" the Wynaut suggested.

"I guess so," I said.

"We have two guests!" Wynaut cried out, then she and the Wobbuffet brought the four of us to the staircase that led underground.

* * *

There really was a shop underground. I was impressed with what I saw. There were several Pokemon visiting as well. Then a Spinda approached us.

"Hello and welcome to Spinda's Cafe!" the Spinda said. "My name is Spinda. I am the new owner of this cafe. This is a cafe for explorers who enjoy finding new thing every day and who are constantly challenging themselves."

"Really?" I asked, impressed with the description.

"That's right," Spinda replied. "It's natural to want to refresh yourself with a hearty, delicious drink after exploring. So we are delighted to provide this service to explorers, and we trust it will bring them happiness. Today is our grand opening! Allow me to show you around the premises."

First, we saw a miniature bar containing beverage containers. "This is the Juice Bar," Spinda explained. "You've undoubtedly collected gummis during your explorations, am I right? Here, those edibles can become delicious drink sensations. I, Spinda, will take your ingredient and use my incredible skills to create a delectable drink for you. While you're enjoying a nutritious drink, you can sit back and share exploration stories. Here's the next facility."

The next shop included boxes on the counter. "This is the centerpiece of our place, the Recycle Shop," Spinda continued. "I'll bet you have a bunch items in storage that you found in your travels and have little use for, am I right? That's why we established this facility. You can bring your extra items here and trade them for items you want. How does that sound? One Pokemon's trash is another Pokemon's treasure, am I right? I thought it would be fun for explorers to gather and trade items with one another. So if you've got a collection of items you don't need, please make use of our Recycle Shop. You can even get a bonus prize ticket when recycling items. It's a lot of fun. I know that was a whirlwind tour, but I hope you've got an idea of what kind of place this is."

"I actually like this shop already," I commented.

"Thank you very much!" Spinda replied. "It is my goal to have a cafe of hopes and dreams, where many explorers can gather. I hope to see you again soon here at Spinda's Cafe."

* * *

That afternoon, we found the Bright Veil at Oran Forest, which looked like a piece of sheer yellow fabic. Back in the guild, Meg happily put it on like a typical veil.

"Hey, what's with the question marks for the reward?" Eyan asked, looking at the flyer.

"Well...it's because I have a request," Meg said. "I wanted to join the exploration team who found my item. So...can I join Team Spider-Skarmory?"

"Of course!" Blast-Toys answered. "What are friends for?"


	14. The New Allies

The next day, the morning started of the usual way. However, Chatot had an announcement to make.

"Let me introduce the new allies," Chatot said.

"Oh goodie, this is gonna be good," Eyan commented.

"Allies?" Loudred asked. "What, more new apprentices?"

"I wonder what kinds of Pokemon they are," Bidoof said.

"Over here, please!" Chatot called out.

Four Pokemon came down. They were a Pachirisu, a Lucario, a Mamoswine, and an Ambipom. Hold on... Those are the same Pokemon from the picture on the guild, especially the Pachirisu whose wearing what I think are Goggle Specs. That was none other than Team Martian!

"These four are our new partners," Chatot explained. "I'm sure you all recognize them as Team Martian. They will be joining our expedition to lend us their assistance. The guildmaster has decided that having this famous team take part will make us stronger on the expedition. However, it would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to begin working together right away. Therefore, we've decided that Team Martian should live with us for several days. Though it will be only for a short while, I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality. All right, everyone. Let's get down to work."

The apprentices cheered with a little too much enthusiasm. Then they left to go their own separate ways.

"Wow!" Meg cheerfully exclaimed. "Team Martian is staying at the guild for a few days! This is the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me!"

Meg wasn't the only one who was thrilled. As I looked at the boards, the other apprentices were also excited about having Team Martian staying over. Bidoof even got them to sign his Treasure Bag.

* * *

The next day, after the usual morning routine (including the part where I have to drag Eyan out of bed after he wanted to get more sleep after the routine chant), Chatot wanted to speak to the team about an important assignment. "Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder."

"You want us to get some food?" I asked.

"Whoa, this is my kinda job," Eyan remarked.

"Correct," Chatot replied. "We inspected the larder this morning. Because Team Martian is staying over, the guild's food stock has dropped sharply all of a sudden. Furthermore, our entire stock of Perfect Apples has run low."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"They're very big and very delicious apples," Chatot continued. "But more than that, they are the guildmaster's favorite food! If there were no Perfect Apples, the guildmaster would, um... The guildmaster w-w-would..."

"What?" Eyan asked.

Chatot looked worried. "The g-guildmaster would..." He muttered something under his breath. "Yes, that's what would happen. That's why I'm begging you two to get some Perfect Apples."

"Sounds good to me," I replied, not sure how else to respond.

"Good!" Chatot said. "Perfect Apples can be found deep in Apple Woods. Now, listen, this may seem like a simple errand, but it's a crucial job. In fact, why don't you ask Axel to help you fetch Perfect Apples? When he was an apprentice, he was able to bring back twenty of them in one go!"

* * *

After visiting the usual spots at Treasure Town, we headed for Spinda's Cafe to make some gummi drinks to get more IQ Skills. To our luck, Axel was sitting at a table drinking a white gummi drink. Since Blast-Toys and Meg were too excited to speak to him properly and Eyan was purchasing a blue gummi drink, I approached the famous Ambipom.

"Hi Axel," I said.

"You must be Karelia the Cyndaquil," Axel said. "DeeJay told me about you and your Mudkip friend, Eyan. How are you two doing?"

"Very well!" I answered with a smile. "We added two more Pokemon to the team: Blast-Toys the Squirtle and Meg the Chikorita."

"I remember Blast-Toys," Axel said. "He was with us when me, Puff, Benatar, and DeeJay-" He suddenly coughed for about a second. "Sorry, that was a force of habit."

"It's okay," I said. "We're just about to head over to Apple Woods to get some Perfect Apples."

"Oh, I remember when I had to do it," Axel recalled. "Wigglytuff had more than one during dinner, so Chatot had me and my three friends get some from Apple Woods. Did Chatot wanted me to help you?"

"Yep!" I answered. "So what do you say? Can you help out?"

"I guess so," Axel said, finishing up his white gummi drink. "Hopefully Puff wouldn't mind it. After all, Chatot must have been so worried about what would have happened if Wigglytuff didn't get his favorite food."


	15. Avoiding the Perfect Apple Incident

Surviving Apple Woods was easier than I expected. Most of the Pokemon were Grass and/or Bug types, so I easily had the advantage. And Axel was a very useful ally. He knew powerful moves like Double Hit and Sand-Attack, so he handled the harder obstacles. I even found some items that might be useful later on, like a TM that gives Pokemon the move Hidden Power.

After coming across Caterpies, Butterfrees, Oddishs, Paras' Hoppips, Budews, Burmys, Weedles, Exeggutors, Combees, Glooms, Kakunas, and Beedrills, we arrived at a huge tree. "Hey Axel, you did this before," I said. "Do you know how to get the Perfect Apples?"

"Sure thing," Axel replied, then he used his two tails to pick a large handful of Perfect Apples.

"That was easy," Eyan commented. "Good thing we didn't have any problems along the way."

"No kidding," I agreed. "It could have been a lot worse for us if Axel didn't help out."

* * *

Back at the guild, we proudly told Chatot the good news. I don't mean to exaggerate, but Chatot's reaction was a bit too much than I expected.

"Are you serious?" Chatot gleefully squawked as we presented him the Perfect Apples. "You got that much?"

"It's all thanks to Axel," I explained. "He was very helpful along the way."

"Well of course he was!" Chatot said, still cheerful. "For the time being, I will reward your team with an extra helping of tonight's dinner! And Axel, for being a great helper, you can have an extra apple for you to share with your teammates."

"Thank you, Chatot," Axel said.

"But seriously, Chatot, don't you think extra helpings for each of us is too much?" Meg asked. "I'm already full from one serving."

"You have completed an important job," Chatot explained. "I don't think how much else I can reward you! I will report this to the guildmaster after dinner. Team Spider-Skarmory, you will come with me when I do so."

* * *

After eating a filling meal for dinner, me, Eyan, Blast-Toys, and Meg went to Wigglytuff's room with Chatot. My stomach might be bloated from the extra helpings, but it was worth it. Now to see Wigglytuff's reaction...

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff said. "You brought me some Perfect Apples, didn't you? Thank you!"

"They got enough that should last for about six months," Chatot said. "This job was a success thanks to former apprentice Axel."

"From Team Martian?" Wigglytuff asked. "They sure are a strange group of Pokemon. I remember when they said it was impossible for me and Team Charm to find a Time Gear in Boulder Quarry years ago."

Wait... Team Martian claimed Time Gears didn't exist when Wigglytuff found one? Then again, all of the other Pokemon know about Time Gears. So why doesn't this all add up?

Team Martian definitely has some explaining to do.


End file.
